osfirsttimerfandomcom-20200214-history
OSFirstTimer
The OSFirstTimer YouTube Channel is the channel on YouTube with all that OSFirstTimer has done. This channel's shows demonstrate a first-time user trying out a computer operating system. It has around 50,000 subscribers and is quite popular. For every episode, the OSFT Operating System Exploration Format is used to discover these operating systems. In Late 2016-2017 A discord server was opened under the name 'AstralPhaser Central' where weekly chats relating to OSFirstTimer are held and later uploaded onto the Astralphaser Youtube channel. Cast * OS Tester: Diana Adams/Ben Adams * OS Preparer, Host, and Director: Philip Adams Operating Systems that have been completed Operating systems marked with "Dad tries out" were tested by Ben Adams instead of Diana Adams. Windows XP Windows 8 Ubuntu 12.10 Windows 1.0 Windows 3.11 Microsoft BOB shell Linux Mint (with cinnamon desktop) Mac OSX 10.2 Jaguar Elementary OS Luna Beta Kubuntu 12.10 Zorin OS 6.1 MS-DOS 6.22 Joli OS 1.2 Fedora 17 Windows ME Mac OSX 10.8 Mountain Lion Arch Linux Windows Vista Windows 7 Xubuntu 12.10 Mac System 1.1 Puppy Linux 4.3.1 Debian 6.0.6 (Gnome Desktop) NextStep 3.3 OS/2 Warp 4.0 AmigaOS Workbench 1.1 BeOS 5 Personal Edition Windows Chicago 73g Bodhi Linux 2.2 Cylon Linux 12.04 Windows Longhorn Build 4074 Can Ubuntu 12.10 Replace Windows 7? iOS 6.1.2 on iPad 2 Windows 8 on Surface Pro Chromium OS Ubuntu 4.10 ReactOS Alpha 0.3.14 Android 4.2 Jellybean RISC OS 3.11 MikeOS 4.4 Crunchbang Linux 11 Can MS-DOS 6.22 replace Windows 7? Unixware 7.1.3 Solaris 11.1 Rhapsody 5.1 Pinguy OS 12.04 Tinycore Linux 4.7.7 TempleOS 1.06 Ubuntu 13.10 Ubuntu Satanic Edition 666.9 SkyOS Build 6947 USU Linux 8.3 iOS 7 on iPhone SymbOS 2.0 Visopsys 0.7.3 Tails 0.23 Windows 95 (with new system for OSFirstTimer videos.) PC-BSD 10 Windows 98 SE (Dad tries out) Spatry's Manjaro 0.8.9.1 Cup of Linux Edition Windows 2.10 (Dad tries out) Windows 10 Technical Preview Ubuntu 14.10 (Dad tries out) Damn Small Linux Amiga OS 3.1 Other OSFirstTimer Videos Mum Tries Out Computer Games - New Channel How to make Linux Bootable off a USB Stick Can Ubuntu 12.10 Replace Windows 7 Microsoft Surface Pro Unboxing and Initial Impressions OSFirstTimer - Talking About Operating Systems Prank The Complete History Of OSFirstTimer Mac vs PC vs Linux vs MikeOS #1 Get a Mac Parody PC vs Mac vs Linux vs MikeOS #2 Get a Mac Parody Can MS-DOS 6.22 (1994) Replace Windows 7? OSFirstTimer Monitor Upgrade - 27 inch 1440p Dell U2713hm OSFirstTimer - Send in your clips competition OSFirstTimer - More Comments Please - Episode 2 OSFirstTimer - Send In Your Clips - Top 10! OSFirstTimer Channel Trailer made by Jaroslav Hampejs iPhone 6 Plus - In Depth Unboxing and Multiuser Review (2014) Oculus Rift DK2 In-Depth Unboxing and Review Alienware 14 Laptop Unboxing Mum Learns To Use Arch Linux Category: Episodes 2014 Alienware Area 51 R 2 Unboxing and review 4K Sony FDR-AX100E Unboxing, Review and Sample Footage Mum Tries Out A Mitsubishi Mirage Mum Scams a Scammer With A Funny Windows Vista VM OSFirstTimer Advanced Recently Philip has started a series on his channel called OSFirstTimer Advanced where he has his mom complete more complex tasks on certain OS's throughout history. Most Videos now use the OSFirstTimer Advanced intro as opposed to the original OSFirstTimer intro that is only used in videos that follow the 6 basic tasks format. Mum Tries to Make a Teleport Effect Mum Tries to Destroy Windows 2000 Mum Tries to Compose Music Mum Tries to Make a 3D Model Mum Tries to Destroy Ubuntu 15.04 Mum Tries Out 2D Animation Mum Tries to Make a 3D House Mum Tries to Download and Install a Linux Distro Mum Tries to use GIMP to Change the Colour of a Car Mum Tries to Code in Visual Basic Mum Destroys XP with MEMZ, Bonzi Buddy and SpySheriff Mum Tries To Make The TI-99/4a Speak Mum Tries to Destroy Windows 8.1 Mum Tries to Destroy macOS Sierra Mum Tries to Make Music in Ableton Live 9 Lite 9.7.2 Mum Tries to Code a Basic Console Application in Python Mum Tries to Setup a Game in RetroArch 1.5.0 Mum Tries Out Microsoft Flight Simulator X Demo Mum Tries To Destroy Linux Mint 18.1 Mum Tries To Build Her Own Open Suse Based Linux Distro With Suse Studio Category: Content